omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Escanor
Statistics Name: Escanor Origin: Seven Deadly Sins. Classification: Human, Lion's Sin of Pride, Member of the Seven Deadly Sins, Former Holy Knight. Gender: Male Age: 40 Tier: B-1 '''| At least '''D-3 '''physically, at least '''E-1 '''with Rhitta | At least '''E-1 physically, Higher with Rhitta Destructive Capacity: Street Level '''(Stated to be the weakest Holy Knight, 5x weaker than Hawk) | At least '''Mountain Level (Stated to be on Galan's Level), at least Island Level '''with Rhitta (Stated to be on par with Estarossa) | At least '''Island Level, Higher '''with Rhitta (Merlin stated that at noon, which is the peak of Escanor's power, he becomes stronger than any other Sin, also wiped out Edinburgh with Sunshine casually. Full power Meliodas stated that Escanor is even stronger than himself; Casually defeated Galan, Easily dispatched Estarossa 30 minutes from noon.) '''Speed: Unknown '''| At least '''Massively Hypersonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ '''(On par with Galan) | 'Massively Hypersonic+ ' '''Durability: Unkown '''| At least '''Mountain Level (on Galan's Level) | At least Island Level '''(Took a full power hit from Critical Over Galan without defending, and received a very small wound, also took damage from his own attack when Estarossa used Full Counter which would double its attack potency) '''Intelligence: Escanor is almost completely useless in combat during the night, being timid, submissive, and crumbling under pressure. However, he has shown a great deal of cunning at times, providing Galan and Merascylla with alcoholic drinks to distract them until sunrise. During the daytime, he is insufferably arrogant and somewhat flamboyant, spouting entire poems to Merlin in the midst of combat and growing angered should one mistake them for an incantation of his ability. However, he is also an incredibly skilled and mighty combatant, so much so that he effortlessly overpowered and killed the Vampire King Ezraf and two members of the Ten Commandments on top of being recognized as the strongest member of the Sins, which includes the likes of Meliodas (who helped to seal the Ten Commandments), King (who can ward off entire kingdoms of Holy Knights), and Ban (who has killed Demons in the past). Stamina: Superhuman (He ran around dodging Ezraf's attacks for hours in his nighttime form, in his daytime form he easily shrugged off Galan's strongest attack with nothing more than a minor cut, not even wincing at the fact) Range: Extended melee range with his axe, several hundred meters with Sunshine. Weaknesses: Escanor has no control over his sunlight ability, he will continue to grow in strength depending on what time of day it is and his power becomes completely unmanageable at its peak. At night he becomes weak, timid and submissive. Pseudo-Sun only gives Escanor a few seconds of constant power boost, which then gets him back to his weaker state. During the daytime he's rather arrogant, but this is mitigated somewhat by his combat skill and power in addition to his willingness to simply blitz targets. Key: Midnight | Pseudo-Sun | Late Morning Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Axe Wielder, Can use his ability Sunshine to emit flames far hotter than regular flames, Resistance to Fire, Soul, and Mind Attacks, He can imbue his sacred treasure Rhitta with Sunshine, can steadily increase his power with sunlight, He can summon Rhitta from extremely far distances Weapons & Equipment His Sacred Treasure, the Divine Axe Rhitta, a giant axe that is incredibly heavy. Meliodas, with his immense strength, was seen dragging Rhitta along the floor and complaining about its weight, but Escanor can casually lift it with one hand during the daytime. In addition to immense cutting power and heft, its primary function is to allow Escanor to control his flames more easily by absorbing the energy it emits into the blade, maximizing the damage dealt per hit while minimizing the damage to his surroundings. Escanor can is also able summon it by calling its name, which causes the weapon to fly to his location (But this is implied to only be possible during the daytime since Meliodas had to drag Rhitta to Edinburgh during the night). Notable Attacks & Techniques * Sunshine (太陽, Taiyō): Escanor's ability is one of duality, he is the weakest amongst all holy knights at midnight but starting from dawn his power level begins to rise steadily from one hour to the next, until it peaks at noon. During his fight with Galan, his power level was shown increasing by 5 points at an unspecified rate and was measured at 50,060 while continuing to rise. At his peak, according to Merlin, he easily surpasses any of the other Sins. This cycle is marked with distinct differences in his abilities and personality. * Charge and Fire: (充填＆放射チャージ＆ファイア Jūten & Hōsha (Chāji & Faia); literally meaning "Fill & Emit): Rhitta is able to absorb the immense heat and energy Escanor emits during the daytime, granting him better control and allowing him to release them in concentrated bursts to destroy the target and minimize potential collateral. * Sacred Treasure Release: (神器解放 J''ingi Kaihō'') Escanor unleashes all of the heat and energy he has stored within Rhitta in a massive burst of light and heat, annihilating his surroundings with a massive blast that outside onlookers can mistake for the sun itself. * Day-time: During the hours of the day, Escanor's personality becomes warped into that of a prideful and arrogant being and he is granted several physical changes: * Monstrous Strength: Escanor's strength increases exponentially, far surpassing his Captain's and showing an increase in muscle mass and definition. This strength allows him to lift his sacred treasure, Divine Axe Rhitta, with one arm. * Incredible Defense: His defensive capabilities increase exponentially allowing him to receive several blows from the Vampire King and be swallowed by the latter's 'impurity', without sustaining any damage, other than a ripped shirt. He was able to take on Galan's attack without being fazed. It's worth noting that Galan was in his "Critical Over" mode which pushed him to the limits of his physical strength, putting his power level at 40,000. * Enhanced Speed: Despite having a larger body, Escanor is able to travel at impressive speeds that outclass his dodging abilities at night. He is shown evading Izraf's final telekinetic blast by performing a back flip and landing in front of his foe, without the latter being able to follow him. * Radiation: During the day he is able to radiate intense light and heat from his body, capable of dispelling all darkness around him and burning anything it shines upon. This light is also capable of negating regenerative abilities. Just the act of him transforming seems to raise the temperature of his general vicinity. * Night-time: During the night, Escanor's strength plummets, as he becomes skinny and incredibly frail. Even his attitude changes and he loses confidence, showing defined humility, an opposite of Pride. * Speed: Although, Escanor's speed is greater in the day, his speed remains impressive at night. He is able to run very quickly away from powerful opponents to prevent himself from getting injured, even when not at full strength this still makes Escanor a fast opponent and a difficult enemy to capture and defeat. Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Seven Deadly Sins Category:Tier D Category:Tier E